


Time Traveler's Husband

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Series: SledgeFu Week 2019 \(^///^)/ [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV), The Time Traveller's Wife (2009)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Time Travel, fantrailer, sledgefu week, time traveler's wife au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Merriell Shelton suffers from a rare genetic disorder that causes him to drift uncontrollably back and forth through time. However, the one constant throughout his journey is Eugene Sledge.My submission for Day 2: Time Travel AU of SledgeFu Week 2019





	Time Traveler's Husband




End file.
